The Smallest and Most Important Realm There Is
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy to Hyrule...although they didn't expect it to be underwater...and they certainly didn't expect having to fight for their lives alongside a tiny boy in a green tunic! However, now they have no choice as the TARDIS is stuck in an underwater castle. The Doctor and Amy join Link on his adventure to save the Great Sea. I don't own the cover photo.
1. Chapter 1

The Smallest and Most Important Realm There Is

**Professor: Hey, nice one-shot here…maybe….might be longer later…it depends on if I want the Doctor and Amy to go through the temples with Link. Idea I've had for a while. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories, I've just been attacked by writer's block…again. *sighs and facepalm* why oh why must Writer's Block love me? I love writing but I can't with WB around…..**

**Link: She's been like this for three days, always complaining about WB.**

**Zelda: Should we go get help?**

**Link: Nah *shrugs* let's just get to the story. *claps hands as if calling for someone* Ganon! Disclaimer!**

**Ganon: Y-Yes sir! Right away sir! Professor of Gallifrey owns nothing but for some reason has the power to turn me into a servant…Help. **

…

"Wait, what is a Hylian?" Amy asked, leaning on the console as her bow-tie-clad Doctor flipped switches and ran around.

"Urm….how to explain an elf that's not an elf to a human…." The Doctor muttered to himself even though he knew full well that Amy could still hear him, "Basically they are like an oxymoron. Like 'Jumbo Shrimp'. Shrimp are tiny and can't possibly be Jumbo and so it contradicts itself. Hylians are just like elves except they age, the majority aren't that magical, have slightly primitive knowledge when it comes to things like healing as they mostly rely on things like fairies and what are called 'hearts', very few like to travel, and they can have horrible attitudes. So really they aren't like elves at all. Except for the pointed ears. And the slightly magical history. And living in a strange world. So they really are like elves."

"But they're not elves…"

"Exactly."

'_W-What?' _Amy thought but shrugged it off as she usually did when the Doctor did something that she didn't understand. She had only been traveling for a week, maybe she would get used to his strange behavior.

"Wait, I thought magic didn't exist." She followed him as he walked around the console.

"Silly Amy. Magic is simply science that doesn't have an explanation yet. I thought you knew that."

"Sorry," she muttered, "Only human, can't know everything."

"You're right, but I can."

She rolled her eyes at him, "So what planet do they live on?"

He stopped in front of her and looked at her as if she was an idiot "Amy! They don't live on a planet! They live in a realm!"

"A…realm?"

"Yes, a pocket of space capable of supporting life but without having a planet. They have an atmosphere and oxygen and everything like a planet except without the planet part. It is just like a floating chunk of earth in space."

"Cool, how are they made?" She followed him again as he flipped more switches on the console.

He paused a moment before continuing around the console, causing Amy to bump into him but ignored that, "They are just there…it's hard to explain and….well….it's just spacy-wacy stuff!"

He threw his hands up in the air and stormed away from her.

She laughed and the TARDIS shook, "So, we've landed then?"

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "LANDED? You want us to go visit a realm? Realms are unstable! It could collapse! It's against the rules to visit them!"

Her eyebrows came together in confusion, "Then why did you bring them up?"

He smiled, "Cause I never follow the rules."

…

The seemingly deserted castle was under water but the Doctor didn't notice that as the TARDIS materialized there. What he noticed was a red boat with a head that wasn't doing anything.

Amy stepped out shortly after him and looked around, her being the one to notice they were underwater.

"Um…Doctor…are realms usually underwater?"

He ignored her so she turned around and found him scanning the boat with his screwdriver, "Doctor?"

"Have you ever seen a boat talk Amelia?"

"No, can't say I have."

"….This one is supposed to." He stood up and was deep in thought before turning around and walking up the steps to the castle.

Amy looked up and laughed before following him and asking, "So if realms are unstable and can collapse, how did we enter?"

"The TARDIS is not your typical spaceship Amy. She can enter a realm without any trouble!"

"Brilliant." She smiled but it was quickly wiped from her face as soon as they entered.

All color had been taken out of the room except for them and everything seemed frozen in place.

There were giant warthogs with long staffs taller than them walking around or sniffing on the ground.

There were bats frozen in the air and somehow not falling to the ground.

Amy counted at least a dozen large knights covered in metal armor.

And that was only a few of the things frozen in here. She didn't even know how to describe some of the others.

They both froze as well, thinking that all of the others would look at them as soon as they made a move but it soon became apparent that they couldn't move. As soon as he figured that out, the Doctor ran forward to scan them.

Amy smirked and went up some stairs to the right, passing a few of the frozen monsters. Once she got up the stairs she found a large portrait of who she assumed was the family that lived here. There was a girl in the middle who looked like the princess and a bunch of men around her.

Before she could get a closer look she heard the Doctor yell, "Amy!"

She turned around and came face to face with a knight, the same one she had passed a few minutes before.

Only now he was no longer frozen or in black and white. He had pale armor and was 2-3 heads taller than her with a large sword that was poised to strike at her.

She screamed and backed up as far as she could but before the thing could strike, the main part of its armor fell off. The knight jumped around in confusion and the armor on the ground faded away. Spinning around, the knight started attacking something else but he was so big that Amy couldn't see around him.

It didn't take long though before a sword stabbed the knight straight through the chest. As the monster/knight fell to the ground, it exploded in purple smoke and a small orb was left in its place.

Amy only got a small look at the person who had saved her. He was less than half her height, holding majestic sword, and was dressed in a green tunic.

However, they both turned towards the doorway a second later when the Doctor yelled, "Stop it! That tickles!"

There, the Doctor was being held upside down by the warthog he had been scanning earlier who was sniffing around his ribs.

The kid in the green tunic wasted no time in running over there and saving the Doctor by killing the warthog…although that caused the Doctor to be dropped on his head and so Amy just laughed at him. It wasn't the first time that he had hit his head…and most of the time it was his own fault.

Again, her moment of safety was cut short when the boy in the tunic jumped OVER her –_How the bloody heck can he do that?- _and put his sword in another warthog's head that had been sneaking up on them.

As the boy in the tunic jumped down, both warthogs exploded just like the knight. However, this just caused more monsters to notice them and run to them.

The Doctor got up and held his screwdriver out in front of him.

"Doctor, what are you doing?!"

"Helping!"

"With a screwdriver?!"

He paused a moment, "….Yes!"

She grumbled, "Stupid alien. Gonna have to teach him what 'helping' means."

And with that, she picked up one of the fallen warthog's staffs. It was very long and sturdy with a long blade on the end.

The boy jumped over a knight, knocking his helmet off and revealing an animal looking creature, and then cut his armor off quick as he could. Amy took her chance when the knight was distracted and thrust her staff at the thing. It sank deeply into its chest. As she pulled it out, no blood followed but it sank to its knees and exploded.

"Amy!"

She shrugged, "What?"

"You just killed it!"

"It was trying to kill us!"

"That's beside the point! You could've talked to him!"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, you try talking to human/animal things Doctor."

He huffed, "Fine, I will!"

And with that, he walked over to the nearest warthog who was actually heading toward them.

Sharing a look with the small boy, Amy and the Swordsman quickly followed him.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor! Could you tell me what you're doing here?"

The warthog responded by swinging at the Doctor who luckily had the sense to duck the swing. The boy rushed forward as the warthog was off balance and quickly killed it.

"Are you an idiot?!" The boy yelled at him, "Moblins don't talk with anyone!"

The doctor put his screwdriver away, "Moblins?"

"The giant, walking warthogs, Doctor." Amy put in and the boy nodded.

Their conversation was cut short however when they were attacked by a new enemy. It was their height but thinner than them and had a pig looking head with long ears. Amy screamed out of instinct before swinging. The thing blocked with its shield but that left it open for the boy to cut in half. It too exploded.

"What was that?"

"A Bokoblin." The boy said.

"Moblins? Bokoblins? I don't remember Hyrule being filled with them, let alone the castle." The Doctor said.

"You've been here before?" the boy asked, confused.

The Doctor nodded but didn't get to respond as they were attacked…_again. _

The boy grumbled and quickly killed the Moblin but a knight in black armor came up behind him, knocking his shield into the boy, knocking him halfway across the room. That left the knight with Amy. Before he could turn around, she swung and cut the red strings on his back that held his armor up.

It fell to the floor with a loud clang and the knight jumped in surprise before turning around to face her. Amy jabbed her staff and if went into the shoulder of his sword arm, making him drop that. He swung the shield at Amy, hoping to send her flying like the small boy, but she jumped to the side and jabbed again, hitting his hip.

He grunted in pain and lifted his shield up again but suddenly a sword appeared in his chest…HIS sword.

The Doctor had picked it up and stabbed him from behind. The knight exploded and the Doctor's sword clanged to the ground since he wasn't expecting it to explode that early. Quickly he picked it back up again though. It was almost the length of his body and extremely heavy but somehow he managed.

"Doctor!" Amy said in mock surprise, "You killed it!"

"Oh shut up," he muttered before turning around as two Moblins came running towards them. Amy spared a glance over to the boy from earlier who was slowly fighting his way over to them. How he could fight so easily, she didn't know.

The Moblin swung at her and she blocked it, his strike not even chipping off some of the wood from her staff even though it had been quite powerful. It kept swinging and she would either dodge or block. She didn't get a chance to attack until one of his attacks bounce off a wall and the force sent him rebounding. Quickly, she sliced across its chest and jabbed it in the stomach. It grunted in pain and attacked her more fiercely. She could barely dodge, let alone attack.

It got her back against the wall and was about to strike for her head when suddenly its head was gone. As it exploded, Amy saw the boy behind it.

"Thanks." She said as they both ran to help the Doctor.

"No problem." He said cheerfully.

They got to the Doctor who was having trouble with how heavy his sword was but his Moblin was missing an arm so he wasn't doing too bad.

The boy jumped up, severing the Moblin's head quickly before landing with his sword in the chest of one of the Bokoblins. He jumped away as they both exploded.

Amy really wanted to ask how he had done that but didn't have time as two knights ran towards them. They all got in a fighting stance. As they reached them, Amy suddenly jumped to the side, causing one of them to turn to look at her, leaving its back open. The Doctor took advantage and cut its armor off. Once he was vulnerable, Amy swung, leaving a long gash across its chest. Again, no blood came out.

'_What? Do things just not bleed in Hyrule?' _Amy thought as she barely dodged an attack from the knight's sword. However she couldn't dodge the shield thrust. It landed on her head, giving her close to a migraine but surprisingly not drawing blood.

"Amy!" The Doctor called and then swung, cutting off the knight's sword arm. What was with the Doctor and cutting off people's arms?

Amy shook her head and as the knight turned around to face the Doctor, she put her staff in its chest, killing it quickly. It exploded at almost the same time and the boy's.

And that was how the next hour went. The three of them ran around killing the monsters in Hyrule castle. Finally, they only had a golden knight left in the center of the room.

It stood there watching them.

"I don't like this." Amy said when it didn't attack after a moment.

"Neither do I." The Doctor said.

Slowly the walked forward and when they got close enough, it finally moved.

It was much faster than the others and Amy was quickly thrown ten feet. The boy barely dodged the strike and before he knew it, the Doctor's arm was suddenly bleeding. As the knight advanced on the Doctor, the boy in green made a swipe at the red strings on its back but it spun around so suddenly that his attack barely glanced off of his armor. However that did leave the Doctor open to cutting the strings.

By that time, Amy had caught up with them and swung the butt of her spear at the knight's sword hand. The attack stun his hand for a few seconds but that was long enough for the boy to kick his sword out of the way.

The knight shook his head as if sighing and then drew ANOTHER sword only this time it was long and skinny. Without the bulk of his armor, he also moved even faster if that was possible. Amy flew another ten feet and now had a thin gash across her chest.

"Stupid knight, this was my favorite shirt!" she muttered as she sat up.

The boy was now launching his own attack on the knight who blocked every blow with ease. As the knight was occupied, the Doctor jabbed his sword at the knight's back, finally killing it. The boy panted heavily, out of breath and injured with dozens of bruises, happy that the battle was over.

As the knight exploded they heard a zapping kind of noise from the doorway. Looking up there, they saw a lightening fence disappearing.

"Strange, I never saw that go up." Amy said.

"Me either." The Doctor said and that brought Amy's attention to his arm.

"Doctor, you're bleeding!"

He looked down at his arm, "Yes I am."

"Oh," the boy said, "Just a minute."

And with that, he went to one of the orbs that a monster had left. Amy had been going to ask about them but had forgotten. The boy brought it over to them and then slammed it into the ground at their feet.

The second it cracked open, sparkles seem to rain down on them. Following the sparkles were bits of things. Some looked like hearts and others like gems and there was a butterfly necklace as well. The boy scooped that up and two of the hearts. As soon as he touched the hearts, they absorbed into his skin and his injuries disappeared.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Amy asked, looking close for any injuries.

"It's a heart. It heals you."

The Doctor picked up a heart and the gash on his arm turned into a faint scar. One more heart and he was good as new. Amy picked up two as well. Not only did the wound on her chest go away, but so did her pounding headache.

"Cool. Those could really come in handy."

"Trust me, they do. Healing the normal way is no fun." The boy joked. After all that fighting, they were surprised that he could be in such good spirits.

Amy laughed, "I'm Amy Pond. This is the Doctor. Who are you?"

He smiled at her, "I'm Link."

"Very nice to meet you Link. Tell me, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, tossing the sword to the ground with a loud clang.

"I'm getting the Master Sword." He lifted up his majestic sword that he had been using, "I need it to defeat Ganon."

"Oh, is Ganon causing trouble again?" The Doctor asked.

Link nodded cautiously, "How do you know about Ganon?"

The Doctor shrugged it off, "Oh, I helped your ancestor the Hero of Time, to defeat him. Oh, he loved using the TARDIS. So much easier to get to the Temples than walking."

Amy coughed, "Doctor!"

With that, the Doctor seemed to wake up and revert to his old, curious self, "Ahhh-h….but that is a long boring story. Tell me, um….why is Hyrule castle underwater?"

Link narrowed his eyes at him, "The Gods did it to protect Hyrule from Ganon when he first got out. All of Hyrule is under water now. The people fled to the mountain tops and now we just live on the Great Sea; no one really remembers the ancient kingdom anymore."

"That's…depressing." Amy muttered.

Link nodded, "I know. I'm trying to stop Ganon now from taking over the Great Sea."

"Well…good luck with that. Would help but we've got to go. Come along Pond." The doctor said as he walked up to the door.

"B-But Doctor, shouldn't we help?" Amy ran after him, Link following close behind and she still held her staff.

"No, no. Absolutely not! I told you when you came aboard that we don't interfere, we just observe."

"But we've already interfered! What difference does it make now?"

They walked outside and were in front of the steps when he spun on her, "Yes, we already interfered and who knows what we could have done!"

"Except this isn't the only time you did something in Hyrule. Remember, you said you helped the 'Hero of Time'?"

He grumbled, "I was a different person then."

"Different person?"

He waved his hands, dismissing her question and walking down the steps, "Long story."

"Who are you people?" Link asked quietly.

However, a new voice entered the conversation, "Doctor? Is that really you?"

They all looked around and saw no one. Just the TARDIS and the red boat from earlier. However, Link jumped into the boat and said, "You know him?"

The boat was slightly bigger than you would expect, could hold maybe five people, but Amy jumped in surprise when the mouth of the boat opened and he began talking, "Yes, from long ago. He helped me to become this boat."

"H-How is it doing that Doctor?" Amy asked him, walking to the boat and looking at it from all angles as if she thought there was another person there, talking instead.

"Like he just said, I helped him." The Doctor smiled, "This is the King of Hyrule. When Ganon first took over Hyrule, I helped him transfer his consciousness into a boat, thus faking his death and leaving him alive to help the new hero."

He pointed to Link at that, "Chose a boat cause the Goddesses told him what was coming."

Amy nodded as if she understood and then burst out laughing.

"What?"

She just kept laughing before jumping into the boat to get a better look at the boat, "So you're the King?"

The boat nodded, "Yes, and you are?"

"Amelia Pond, but call me Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy. Are you coming to help Link along his adventure?"

Before Amy could answer the Doctor jumped up and, waving his arms, said, "No, no. Absolutely not! You could die! We are leaving! Now!"

"No way." Amy smiled and sat down, "Brand new world. I want to see it!"

The Doctor stormed over there, next to the boat, "No. Come here Amy."

She scoffed, "What am I? A child?"

"Compared to me? Yes."

Suddenly, a golden ring surrounded the boat and the King said, "Whatever your choice is, make it now. The goddesses have decided that we need to leave. We only have a few seconds!"

"Amy! Now!" The Doctor stretched his hands out for her.

Sighing, she stood up and was about to jump off when the boat rocked and started rising.

Link held the tilter like he was used to strange things happening to him, which he probably was, but Amy screamed and almost fell.

"Amy!" The Doctor jumped up (the boat was rising past his head now) and grabbed her outstretched hands. She held on as the boat gained speed and they floated into the water above them, in a giant bubble until they reached the surface of the Great Sea.

**Professor: Ok, I decided to make it longer than a chapter. Question, do you all want to see them go through the Temples with Link to get the Sages or just through the Forbidden Fortress? Review and tell me! By the way, I don't think I have ever had a chapter of a story as long as this one…woo-hoo! New record! Yippee! **

**And I know, I've got way too many fanfictions in progress right now, but I have good news! I got through the biggest part of Writer's Block for my story, The Twins, and so that will be updated very soon! Please forgive me for my horrible update times! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Professor: Drumroll please! **

***random drum roll* **

**Professor: Thank you! Thank you very much! Time for another chapter! By the way, I am now going to be calling the King of Red Lions, just Red, for the sake of the story. **

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile! Oh my goodness…you should go vote. Yep. Voting is fun! **

…

"Amy! It's cold!" The Doctor cried the second his head broke the surface of the water.

Unlike the two in the boat, the bubble hadn't protected him the entire way up. It just barely covered his head so he could breathe.

"I know Doctor, just a minute." Amy brushed hair out of her face and put her staff down before helping the Doctor into the red boat.

It rocked harshly with the added weight but stayed topside.

The Doctor immediately sat down, shivering. Without a word, Link went to a small compartment in the front and got out a blanket which he threw around the Doctor's shoulders.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Link just nodded, understanding.

Red turned his head around to face them, "Doctor, you're TARDIS is still below the sea, in the old castle."

Amy shrugged, "That's ok. He has the TARDIS key which can lock on to it and bring it to us."

The Doctor shook his head, "Not in a realm Amy. Power works differently here."

She groaned, "Which means we're stuck. Well that's just great. That is the second time this week Doctor!"

He grumbled and didn't meet her gaze, "Wasn't my fault."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure it wasn't. Just like France wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't!" he protested.

She huffed and ignored him. He mumbled something in another language before turning to Red, "Can you open that portal thing up again?"

Red shook his head, "The portal can never open the same way twice. I'm sorry Doctor."

"Then how else can you open the portal?"

"Something or someone of great power can."

"Know anyone like that? I mean, you are the King."

Red shook his head again, "Most of the people capable of that are dead. I could've, one day. But as a boat my powers have all but disappeared."

"What about Valoo? Or the Great Deku Tree?" Link piped up.

Amy didn't know who they were but from Red's reactions they were obviously powerful.

"Yes, they would have the power, but to go to them would be out of our way. We must save your sister before we can go to them."

"Wait, what happened to your sister?" Amy asked.

Sighing, Link explained it all to them. From how he woke up on his birthday and had to save Tetra to gathering the pearls to going underwater to the castle.

"Quite an adventure you've had." The Doctor said, "And I really am sorry about your sister. And I will help you save her, but I need my TARDIS first. We can get her safely home with that."

Link shook his head, "I'm sorry Doctor. I can't. I don't know if it would work and I need to save her as soon as possible. She's been trapped long enough. I can drop you off at Windfall, that's on the way. You can get a ride with one of the sailors there to Dragon Roost where Valoo is. That should only take a few days."

As he was saying all of this, Link started putting up his sail and got out a glowing, white stick.

The Doctor sighed, "Course. You've already saved our lives, can't really ask much more. Thank you."

Link nodded and then he did something very strange. He closed his eyes and pointed the glowing stick, which, upon closer look, was a baton, up, left, and right, in that order. Then, he swung it to the north where suddenly a strong breeze was blowing.

The boat immediately started sailing in that direction, almost flying because it was going so fast.

Amy held on to the side of the boat and sat next to the Doctor, "H-How did he do that?"

"It's the Wind Waker. The Hero of Hyrule can use its magical properties to control certain things."

"Wonderful." Amy whispered and the Doctor barely heard her.

They sailed for a while in silence, the huge tower growing smaller in the distance. Link kept checking his sea chart and once in a while gently changed their course but no one said a word.

That is, until Amy asked a question that had been on her mind, "Link, how long have you been doing this?"

He looked at her, confused.

She elaborated, "Traveling, trying to save your sister."

Link was quiet a moment, thinking, "Around 3 months, maybe 4."

"4 months?! To get a sword?"

Link slowly nodded, "Not just a sword. To train as well. It wouldn't matter what weapon you have if you can't wield it. And I need to get stronger so I can stop Ganondorf."

Amy nodded and bit back a scoff, "And there is no one else to do this? I mean, no offense but, you're a child!"

Link thought a moment before he said, "Most people don't know how to fight. We don't have guards or soldiers in the Great Sea since so few people break laws. Mostly we just worry about pirates when traveling and that's it. I suppose that Orca could have done it, but he has aged a lot and has old injuries that could cause problems."

"So everyone on the Great Sea is counting on you to save them?" The Doctor asked as they passed another island.

Link shrugged and changed their course slightly, "In a way although most of them don't know what is going on. The Ritos and the Koroks do because of Valoo and the Great Deku Tree but nobody else does."

Amy chuckled, "Sounds like you Doctor. Saving the world without anyone knowing."

The Doctor looked at her and playfully shoved her before changing the subject, "How do you plan on defeating Ganondorf then?"

"First I'll save my sister and then I'll go find him and fight him."

"That's it? Just fight him?" Amy asked.

Link nodded, "He isn't that heavily guarded once you get inside the Forbidden Fortress. He's the biggest threat there if you can get past the cannons and the Helmaroc King."

"And this boat is small enough to get past the cannons easily." The Doctor said.

Link nodded. Slowly, the sun started setting to the left of them.

"What about the Helmaroc King though? What is that anyway?" Amy asked.

Link changed their course to a nearby island, "The biggest bird in the Great Sea. Ganondorf used him to capture any girl with pointy ears."

"He's the one who caught your sister, right?" Amy asked him and he nodded.

The Doctor piped up, "Why did he go after anyone with pointy ears?"

"I thought all Hylians had pointy ears?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Only those with strong, pure Hylian blood in them. There are a few humans in this realm but, you humans have this thing about breeding with anything and, sadly, human blood is dominant. Not hard for one human to breed with one Hylian and suddenly there's human blood everywhere. But why is Ganondorf going after girls with a strong Hylian ancestry?"

Link shrugged, "I don't know."

Before any of them could say anything else, the boat landed on the island.

Link grabbed some blankets and hopped out of the boat.

"What island is this?" Amy asked, following him.

"Pawprint isle," Link pointed to large rocks nearby that vaguely gave it a pawprint look, "It's only half a day from Windfall so you'll get there about noon tomorrow, maybe a little earlier."

"Wonderful." The Doctor said, helping Link spread out the blankets.

Amy however, stood there, confused, "Doctor, we've only been traveling for a few hours. How is it night already?"

"Day and night are slightly shorter here Amy. Realm, remember?"

"Barely," She scoffed and grabbed the last blanket, spreading it out next to the Doctor, "Doctor? How do you know so much about this realm?"

He lay down, "I told you. I've been here before."

She shook her head as she lay down next to him, "No. It's more than that. You go to worlds and help them, learn about them. But you know practically the whole history of this realm. Why?"

He shook his head, "It's a long story Pond."

That was all he said before turning away from her, cutting off the conversation.

Amy sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

…

"Watch what you're doing or I'm going to throw you overboard!" Amy yelled to Link as the boat rocked.

He huffed, "Ok fine. Throw me overboard and who's going to stop HIM?!"

Amy rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

They had been leaving the island that morning when a pirate submarine ambushed them. Its bombs didn't have that good of aim but they were getting closer.

Link had quickly put the sail away and gotten out his own canon to throw bombs back at them. He had much better aim then the pirates but the rocking of the boat threw it off. So far, they had only hit the pirate boat one time.

"Will you all please just hurry?! It's cold!"

Oh, and did I mention that the Doctor got knocked over board and hasn't been able to get back on the boat? Well, that happened at the beginning of the 'fight'.

Link's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance and he fired another shot, this one hitting the ship spot on, causing it to sink.

Amy cheered and Link smiled, both of them happy that the ship was gone but then they heard the Doctor yell at them again, "AMY!"

She rolled her eyes and helped him up.

He tried shaking off the water like a dog but it didn't work and he almost fell into the water again.

Amy laughed at him as Link got him a blanket.

The Doctor grumbled as he sat down, the blanket around his shoulders.

Link smiled and brought the sail back up. They were heading to the west now and there was a large dark shape in front of them that Link told them was Windfall Island.

Amy sat next to the Doctor, her staff in her hand and waited for their arrival. Why she kept that staff, she didn't know. However, that brought a question to her mind which she asked, "Link, how long have you been training with that sword? Not including the last few months."

He thought a moment, "Orca started training me when I was 9 so…two years? Pretty sure."

"Two years?" Amy didn't want to show it but she was impressed.

Link nodded, "Yep. Course the best training I've had has been in the last few months. Practice sessions don't really prepare you for the real thing."

"Wait, you're only 11?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

Link nodded again, Windfall growing ever closer.

"You seem older than that." Amy said.

The small boy shrugged and changed course to head for the outline of a dock that he could see, "I get that a lot actually."

The Doctor was about to say something else when they got to the dock, Link putting the sail down and docking expertly.

The island seemed large with plenty of buildings and a large windmill in the center of town.

"This is Windfall?" Amy asked, stepping out of the boat and onto the dock, Link and the Doctor following her.

Link nodded and pointed to an archway to their right, "The shops are over there. Above one of them is a café where some sailors like to eat so you should be able to find one to lead you to Dragon Roost there."

"Ok then, we'll go there. Thanks again Link, pleasure meeting you." The Doctor said, extending his hand to the short boy.

Link nodded and took the Doctor's hand, "Your welcome, hope you find your TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded and he and Amy left Link at the dock.

"Wait!" Link yelled at them, causing them to turn around in surprise.

Running up to them, he held out his hand, a small bag clutched in it.

Handing it to the Doctor, he said, "You'll need this to pay for your trip."

The Doctor looked in the bag and nodded, "Course. Thank you Link. After we get the TARDIS we'll help you save your sister and repay you, promise."

Link just smiled and nodded before walking back to Red.

Amy shoved her shoulder playfully against the Doctor's, "Come on then. Let's find a sailor."

The Doctor smiled at her with that childlike grin of his and they kept walking.

…

The child wouldn't stop staring. That's all he did as they walked up the hill. Just stared at Amy. Not in a harmful way…just staring. He was very short with brown hair styled in a bowl cut and squinty eyes with a large nose.

She glared at him and snapped, "What? Something wrong? Never seen red hair before?!"

Before the child could respond the Doctor grabbed Amy by her shoulders and led her away, "Now Amy, he's just a child, no need to snap. It's only natural that he's curious about…_things._"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean _things _Doctor?"

The Doctor shuffled his feet, still leading Amy away. He looked down and blushed a bit, "Well, human things I suppose. It's why I'm looking for a clothing store. I mean, not your fault you were attacked. I mean…the kid probably didn't know that's what women looked like and…."

He trailed off but Amy got his message completely and for the first time she looked down at herself since she was attacked by the knight in the castle.

She held back a scream and hid behind the Doctor, away from prying eyes. How could she have forgotten about that?!

The cut that the knight had given her had been healed but the rip in her shirt hadn't. It was on the higher part of her chest and for that she was thankful but it still SHOWED. It was showing the chest right beneath her neck but continued down and showed the top part of her breasts as if she were wearing a low cut shirt. However, that style of shirt (if she had worn something like that on purpose) would never have gone with her quite lacy bra.

"How could you or Link just let me walk around like this?!" she hissed angrily at him, backing against a wall and still using him as cover so no one could see her. The only person allowed to see her like this was Rory!

He shrugged, "We've been looking at you with your shirt torn like that since yesterday morning….we got used to it I guess?"

She jammed the blunt end of her staff into his foot causing him to gasp.

"Amy!" he protested.

"Shut up and find a clothing store!"

He grumbled, "I can't do that if you don't let me go."

"Yes you can." She said, "You can do an alien-scan-y thing with your screwdriver and find one."

He sighed, "It unlocks doors, not finds stores!"

A nearby woman laughed quietly and walked over to them. She was Amy's height and had her dark hair pulled up into a bun and was wearing an orange sundress.

Without a word, she grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the nearest shop which surprisingly was a clothing store although how she could tell Amy didn't know since there was no sign.

Amy sighed in relief when there was no one else in there except a woman behind the counter. The slightly plump woman gasped at the state of Amy's shirt and without a word went into the back room to find something.

Amy smiled and turned to the woman who led them here, "Thanks for that."

She smiled right back and said, "Your welcome. I'm Linda by the way."

Amy held out her hand and Linda shook it, "I'm Amy and this is the Doctor."

She nodded to each of them and the owner of the store came rushing back out, a blue cloth over her arm and white cloth over the other, although something she was carrying clinked as if made of metal.

"Come here dearie." She said, motioning Amy to the back dressing room.

Amy followed without a word and left the Doctor with Linda.

Linda smiled at him and he returned the smile, "So Doctor, what island to you come from?"

"Oh, um…one a long way from here."

"Ahh….so you come from Outset?"

He shook his head, "No…one called Gallifrey."

Her eyebrows came together, "Hmmm….I've never heard of that island before. Is it part of the Great Sea?"

The Doctor shook his head again and put his hands behind his back, "No, it is too far away to be considered part of the Great Sea. Much too far. But I like to travel, so came here with Amy!"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They were quiet a moment, still waiting for Amy, when Linda asked another question, "So, how long do you and your wife plan to stay here?"

"Not very long, going to Dragon Roost soon as we…" Realization dawned on his face and he shook his head as fast as he could, his hands being waved back and forth in protest to what she said, "No no no! We are not married! Nope! Never gonna happen! No no no!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Linda said, "I just assumed…I mean you two were just acting so close and-"

They both were cut off by Amy entering the room followed by the shop keeper.

"Amy!" The Doctor cried, relieved to be saved from his awkward conversation with Linda.

"Doctor!" she cried just like him, confused at his reaction.

However, he ignored that and just said, "Chainmail?"

The owner nodded, "After seeing her staff, I thought she could use it."

Amy spun around. The blue cloth was almost TARDIS blue but not quite and came to just above her knees, the chainmail just slightly longer than that so it was barely visible. She wore white tights and the dress had short sleeves. The belt had pouches and strings and holders to carry many things and so in the end, it gave her the appearance of wearing a long tunic instead of a dress.

"So? What do you think?"

"Definitely Hylian," he said before turning to the plump woman, "How much?"

She smiled, "I'm having a sale so only 55 rupees."

"Rupees?" Amy whispered but they didn't hear her.

The Doctor got out the bag that Link gave them and poured out some of the gems she had seen the day before. She was surprised at how small they were, the largest being the size of her fingernail on her pinkie.

The Doctor rifled through them and finally gave the woman a blue and purple one. She nodded her thanks and the three of them left the store.

"Thanks for telling us where that was." Amy told Linda.

She smiled again, "Anything I can do to help."

"Happen to know where the café is?" the Doctor asked.

Linda nodded and pointed to some stairs at the other end of the market, "Only café in town."

The Doctor thanked her and then he and Amy left.

**Professor: And end! Hope you liked it! Wow, each of these chapter have been over 3,000 words each….this has to be some kind of record for me lol. Anyway, review please! **

**And, just to clarify, on the Sea Chart, one square is about half a day's journey. So two squares is one day. At least in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Smallest and Most Important Realm There Is Chapter Three

**Professor: I own nothing! **

…

"Dragon Roost? Sure, I could take you there easily but it's a two day journey for me. I just don't have the time right now."

The Doctor sighed; this was the third sailor to say no to giving them the trip, even if they were willing to pay extra, "Do you know anyone who could take us?"

The man thought a moment before pointing to a man in the corner, "He might. Fantastic sailor."

Amy huffed in annoyance, "He's the one who told us to talk to you!"

The man brought his eyebrows together as he thought about it, giving him the appearance of a large, hairy, caterpillar, "Well, you could go on the trading boat. Leaves at the end of the week."

Amy groaned, "We can't wait to the end of the week! We have to go now!"

The man shrugged, "I can't help you there miss. Wish I could, but I can't."

Amy was about to respond when the Doctor ushered her out, muttering apologies to the sailor. They got out side and Amy started talking under her breath and the Doctor was glad that he couldn't make out the words.

"Well, I think that went well." He said cheerfully and she glared at him.

Quickly, and smartly, he changed the topic, "Let's take a walk then, shall we?"

Grudgingly, Amy agreed and they walked down the long path back down to the docks, not saying a word. What they found there though, had they been speaking, would have made them speechless.

A large pirate ship was docked near the island, behind the large outcropping of land on the edge but still visible thanks to the large sail. A group of the pirates were outside the building which, thanks to the sign above the door, they could see was a bomb shop.

"Doctor!" Amy said in a hushed voice, "Are they robbing them?!"

The Doctor smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's find out!" and with that he dragged her over there.

Sometimes, like now, Amy wished she hadn't run away with this childish-Doctor.

Within minutes they were there and the pirate group immediately took notice of them. Two of them were very tall and had broad chests; one had a bandanna and the other a beard. Two were rather short, about Link's height but they were obviously older than him. One had cracked glasses and carried a book while the other had sideburns and carried a telescope. Sadly, all were armed.

"Who are you?!" The tall one with the beard yelled at them, drawing his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

"Have you come to steal from Miss Tetra?!" the other tall one yelled, doing the same as his friend.

The Doctor smiled widely and lifted his hands up in the classic surrender position, "Nope! Just came to talk! Nice little conversation!"

"Doctor…" Amy said warningly.

"What Amy? Look! These are nice people! What's wrong with a conversation?"

All of the pirates looked at each other, confused. Then the one with glasses said, "I'm assuming from the strange clothes, attitude, and the name 'Amy' you are strangers?"

The Doctor nodded, a huge smile in his face as if he loved that his life was being threatened.

"Mako, stop talking to them." One of the taller men said.

"What harm could they do?"

"The girl has the staff of a Moblin!"

"Doesn't mean she knows how to use it." The smaller man countered.

Amy of course, took offense. She was about to yell at them when a female's voice interrupted them, "Senza! Nudge! Mako! Zuko! Leave them to me and get the bombs aboard the ship. Now!"

The four of them didn't say another word and obeyed her. As they went inside to get the crates of bombs, the woman who had spoken stepped out with another large man and walked out to them.

The man was the tallest of them and had a swirling tattoo on his chest and a bandanna on his head. The girl who had spoken was tan with blond hair that was swept up on her head and a red bandanna around her neck and she looked to be year or so older than Link.

Standing in front of them and folding her arms, Amy got the sense that she was in charge of the group of pirates.

"You have five minutes to state your business before my crew tosses you in the ocean."

"Well, good thing we know how to swim," the Doctor joked, rubbing his hands together in that way he did when he got excited.

The blond girl simply raised an eyebrow, "4 minutes and 50 seconds."

The Doctor was surprised, "Oh. Oh! You were serious about the time limit!" he laughed, "Never had that before."

"You've wasted 30 seconds already, hurry it up."

Amy sighed and put a hand over the Doctor's mouth to stop his next outburst, "I'm Amy and this is the Doctor. We're looking for a ride to Dragon Roost and we were hoping you could take us."

The girl's eyebrows scrunched together, "You sound familiar. Have we stolen from you before?"

Amy thought a moment, "No…don't think so."

The girl shrugged and smirked, "No problem taking you there…'cept for the payment."

"How much do you need?"

The Doctor tried to get Amy's hand away but she dropped her staff and used her other arm to hold his hands down.

The girl thought a moment, "Need and want are two different things so...500 rupees."

"Bit much." Amy said, "200."

"400."

"250."

"350 and we'll give you food as well."

"300 with the food."

"Done." And with that the girl smiled. She always loved negotiating prices with people and this red-headed girl seemed to have experience with it.

The Doctor got his mouth free, "Amy! Do we have that much?!"

Amy rolled her eyes and let go of him to grab the wallet. Before she could even open it so the Doctor could count it the blond girl grabbed in and looked at it in shock.

The tall man beside her spoke for the first time, "Miss Tetra…is that-"

"Yes Gonzo, now shut it. Make sure they have the bombs aboard and then get the ship ready."

"Yes ma'am." He said without hesitation and then went to go complete her orders.

As soon as he left, the girl, Tetra, looked up at them, her eyes narrowed, "Did a boy named Link give this to you?"

Amy nodded, unsure as to what she was getting at, "You know him?"

Tetra ignored her, "He went to get his sister, didn't he?"

Amy nodded again and Tetra shook her head, "The idiot! He's going to get killed!"

"Ok then," the Doctor said, "Means you know him, but how are you going to stop him?"

Tetra looked up at them, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "What makes you think I want to stop him?"

…Now going to Amy's POV, for how long, I don't know…

The boat rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. My stomach lurched with each one and I resisted throwing up.

"Amy? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked nearby.

I resisted snapping at him and instead just said, "Seasick."

"Seasick? But you were alright with Link's boat!"

I rolled my eyes, "That boat was smaller and didn't rock as much as this one!"

The Doctor started scanning me with the sonic and mumbling in his alien way and I tuned him out.

We had all been sailing for about an hour now and Windfall was but a dark shape behind us. Apparently, Tetra's ship was twice as fast as normal ships for which we were grateful. It gave us time to go to Dragon Roost and then go catch up to Link with the help of the Ritos…whoever they were.

I didn't understand why Tetra was doing all of this, something between her and Link probably. However, I did understand why she was getting help from the Rito Tribe. Apparently, both Ganondorf and the Helmaroc King were both very powerful.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled, breaking through my thoughts.

"What?"

"Look!" and with that, the Doctor pointed to the deck above where Tetra was with Gonzo. Only now they weren't alone.

Up there, talking with Tetra, was the strangest creature that Amy had ever seen, and that was something when you traveled with the Doctor.

He was as tall as a regular human but had snow white hair that fell to his shoulders and was in a point on the top of his head and he had a beak. A real beak! Then, to complete the outfit, he had what looked like long, white sleeves the same color of his hair falling past his hands, but on closer examination showed to be wings.

"He's a Rito," the Doctor said, "The Head Postman actually and second-in-command to the Chieftain. Mako says his name is Quill."

Amy nodded, mostly in surprise then understanding.

Quill and Tetra exchanged a few more words before the Rito spread his wings and took off, heading to the tall island ahead of them.

Then, Tetra yelled, the whole ship falling silent to listen to the words of their captain.

"Listen up you slugs! I've just talked to the second-in-command of the Rito tribe and he is going to bring our situation up to the Chieftain and then bring help to meet up with us at the Forsaken Fortress. Apparently, they owe Link a debt and wish to help him as well. As for us, we're going to head to the Forsaken Fortress ahead of them and distract the Helmaroc King so that the kid has a chance to actually live. Amy, Doctor. Sorry, but you have to come with us. We're not making any stops on the way."

I smirked **(as much as she could considering the seasickness, give her some credit) **and said, "You couldn't make us leave even if you wanted to."

**Professor: *fanfare music* next chapter! Yay! Wrote this in almost a whole day. I know, it's not as long as the other chapters but it is still over a thousand words so don't be too mad at me. **

**I have a poll on my profile! Go vote!**

**And, as always, review! **


End file.
